


Rewritten fate

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: As the War of the Best reaches its climax, Sengoku discovers that the key to Ace's cuffs is missing. What he doesn't know is that the one in possession of it is closer than he might think......May or may not have multiple chapters, depending on whether I have inspirations or not.Could be seen as an expansion/alternate tale of sorts.





	Rewritten fate

Ace watched as Onigumo slipped on his gloves. The vice-admiral turned to look at him, with a gaze that pierced his soul, uncovering all the filth that existed within and laying it bare for the world to see.

"I would suggest you keep looking at the world and feeling all the wonders it could offer." Onigumo suggested, his voice oozing with sarcasm "Because this is the last time you'd be able to enjoy them."

Ace said nothing. He didn't have to. He was already defeated. Gone was his will to live, along with his happiness. Now, all that mattered was for his family to remain safe.

And yet, he felt strange sort of warmth surrounding him, despite his current entourage. Or maybe because of it.

"I'll go ahead to prepare the transfer vessel." Onigumo said "And you guys better hurry up."

And then he was out of sight.

"We would." one of other four guards rolled his eyes "But we'd rather spend this limited time with our little brother before the grand finale."

"What?" this got Ace's attention

"We just wanted to let you know that we've got your back, no matter what, and to give you this key. It unlocks those seastone cuffs. We need you to hold onto it for a while."

"It's all part of the plan. Trust us, and don't give into despair. You'll be playing right into their hands if you do. You are our reason for fighting. Remember this."

And then, they got back into formation, as they led him towards the vessel that signified the end of his continued existence.


End file.
